


The Child President, Veteran, Spy, and  Secretary of State

by Smallballofangst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Running Away, Scuffed Adoption, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Villain Philza Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallballofangst/pseuds/Smallballofangst
Summary: TUBBO ANGST GO BRRRFOUND FAMILY5cup and Tubbo are brosIs at least 2 chapters no consistancy at all
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my friends who 'tested' me for angst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+friends+who+%27tested%27+me+for+angst).



> Dull cliff hanger, tw for for physical abuse in the first paragraph and refernced for most after. I also have a really weird writing style and it might leave you confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo all the story all the much better- and about 5 pages long. There are now slight changes so I'd at least skim the first few paragraphs. (There is actual new content dw)

Tubbo felt everything stop as he was slammed into the railing, at first he thought it was Tommy, Techno, Dream even- then he saw. Philza was the angriest he's ever seen him, full on seething-scowling at the boy latched in his grip. "YOU EXILED MY OTHER SON!" he was slammed in again at 'son'. Tubbo could feel tears prick his eyes as his back burned: Tubbo knew he couldn't call for help, it was to late at night and no one would believe him anyway. "Tell me why you little bastard." if looks could kill Tubbo would be dead with all the former presidents. "TELL ME TUBBO!" with that he was slammed into the wood pathing. It was all to fuzy he was scared- Phil could kill him no one would know and he'd be dead! "P-phil I n-eed-ed to... Drea-m woul-ld do wor-e" Phil crouched down to the young teenager who flinched away as hard as he could for his injuries. "Tubbo you can't expect for me to respect your answer..." Phil murmured. Tubbo tried to hide in the wood, Phil could only smile at the poor attempt. Phil left soon after, leaving him in the dark.

Tubbo winced pulling at bruises thankfully his suit covered up all of them. Phil would always pat them walking by him- a casual smile on his face. He carried in such a way, with no way to appease both Dream and Philza he’d deal with bruises rather than death. Pleas of mercy got quieter, in no world would the angry father ever care what the fourth of the children he took in said. Tubbo could reason with Phil probably the best of those in his past. Sometimes parts of Tubbo would whisper things to himself “But didn’t Phil adopt you too? Shouldn’t he care about me?” “Why can’t we be loved?” Often or not he ignored himself, he was busy icing bruises and forming a country out of a crater. That and the slow threat of the Egg, looming over them through the Smp.

It was probably good Tommy was exiled at least regarding the Egg, Tommy would probably get himself killed and then he’d just be gone. The Egg makes me sad- I see so much death, Bad says it gives you what you want but I don’t think he’s right since I haven’t seen Skeppy in a few weeks.... Sometimes Phil pushes me into the sickly red vines, pressing me into them. Sometimes I wonder why he doesn’t hurt Eret or Dream people who actually hurt Tommy directly- well Tubbo did exile Tommy for Dream… Tubbo sighed and continued trying to build a country.

“TWOBO! Nice to see ya Mr. Pres!” Tubbo relaxed at the sight of his vice, Quackity was always nice to him. “Hello Big Q” I smiled, we just walked about the country. “Tubbo what’s on your neck?” Quackity grabbed his shoulder a bit of a death grip as he yanked down the clothes to reveal a hand print. “The president should not be getting in fights Tubbo come onnn man.” Quackity groaned “It wasn’t a fight Big Q…” Quackity seemed to freeze ever so rigidly. “Tubbo it’s illegal to beat up Government officials, presidents count too. I couldn’t tell Big Q he wouldn’t believe me! “Tubbo just tell me who beat you up!” Quackity goaded. “Tubbo for the love of NOTCH Stop being such a pushover! You’ve been nothing but shoved around since I met you! Tommy, Wilbur, Schlatt, Fundy, Dream, Sapnap, and even me and Phil!! I’ve seen less spineless grass Tubbo you are such a coward!” Quackity paused panting, a brief intermission for the bullying to stop- “Tubbo for such a good kid you are like actual garbage man!”

Tubbo never imagined the day he’d be fighting for that last life he held dearly, hell he was hoping he made it to adulthood, to an old man. He’s sixteen and fighting his ex best friend for his life. They are fifteen and sixteen and one might not walk out alive. He was always weaker then his adopted family- even the musician. He had seconds- he needed to escape, Tubbo could run! He could shoot a bow! Anything! Tubbo was gonna die… He kicked Tommy where the sun won’t shine, and he ran like hell.

When running from a man with wings, a bloodthirsty pig god, and angry giant, and whoever else wanted the child president dead. Tubbo faintly remembered something, a promise to him. Tubbo had just been taken in by Phil, still failing to live in the home properly. Tubbo had met the Captain as they both explored the town. They told stories and the Captain told Tubbo he was always welcomed and Tubbo had learnt the address before he learnt the color of his sheets. Hopefully the Captain still loved him.

He arrived at the city- presumably the Captain’s, “Hi I’m looking for Captain.. Jordan Sparkles?” Tubbo asked the first guard he saw “How do you know the Captain by name?” the guard asked back. “Oh I met him when I was… about six he said I could come whenever.” The guard new enough about the Captain and the truth in the beat up kid’s voice and led him to the Mighty Sparkles. “So what’s your name?” “I’m Sir Major, or just Scott! You?” “I’m Tubbo! But Captain might referred to me Duckling to you guys.” “Wait you’re THE Duckling? Jordan’s spoken about you more than some forein relations!” Tubbo felt happy being spoken about.

“Jordan! I found a long lost Duckie of yours!” The chorus of confusion made the two walking in laugh. Jordan and Tubbo quickly found each other and like a father and son they met in the middle with tears. Tubbo tried to ignore his injures but the hug did hurt. “Captain please let go I’m a little roughed up.” The Captain let go of his --son-- quickly concerned about his frankly still tiny frame. “Wait what happened Tubb’s?” he held the little boy checking his scratches. “My old best friend and I were fighting- I had to kick him to escape and not die.” Captain called for a med kit and a pair of clothes. Being handed a med kit by Kara a loyal friend they patched up the mear child. “Okay Tubb’s let's get you in comfier clothes.” 

When Tubbo had told his story he was surprised that the group knew Phil, “Wait you were adopted by Philza Minecraft?” Tubbo nodded at who he now knew as Kara. “Well I was nominated as President of L’manburg by Wilbur who had then blown up the country to beg Phil to stab him.” “What in the actual fuck is that man’s family my gods....” He heard Scott mumble as he continued his early presidency. “Well as a child and a quiet one I wasn’t listened to all that much and it only really sucked because I had to banish Tommy because I could’ve gotten many people perma-killed. Tommy’s family didn’t like me doing that- you can tell by how many bruises I have!” “Isn’t Phil rational enough to have agreed with you?” Tubbo knew that maybe he would’ve been. “Tommy is Phil’s youngest and with Wilbur dead he doesn’t have many children left… So it makes sense for him to be angry.” Scott thought for a moment, “Wait Tubbo I thought you said you were also his son? Tubbo nodded “Then why’d he hit you???” Tubbo didn’t know what to collect from that. “I mean I was adopted and we never were too close, I was more of Tommy’s friend then his son.”

As Tubbo and Crumb went to bed the elders discussed the atrocities of the Dream Smp, killing small children leaving them on their last life. Electing a minor to run a country, the same child with another to war. “I- hadn’t Phil been known as an overprotective but caring parent? He let his sons run, off lose lives and die!” 5up someone who already felt bonded to the small soldier. “I-I thought so, I left him with Phil because I thought he’d be safer… We were on a brink of war all those years ago.” The Captain was distraught he had almost lost a son. “We can only look to protect him now, perhaps even let the consequences of his family's choices reep them.” Hafu felt rage simmer in her, even as she said they could only protect him now. “You’re right Hafu, let’s get him a totem.”

The castle woke up to a scream, a young torn screech- ‘Tubbo!’ the safety of the child soldier echoed as a command in the family’s ears as they ran to him. “Duckling! Are you okay bubs?” The Captain was lurched over ~~his son~~ Tubbo. Tubbo was panting, a nightmare. After calming him down- gentle assurances and promises intended to stay true they made their way for breakfast. It was a calm, gentle conversation during the meal. Once it was only the Captain, Kara, Tubbo, and 5up, Kara brought up a sensitive subject.

“Tubbo- I noticed your scar, is there any damages we should know of?” Kara spoke gently. Tubbo tightened loosened and spoke “My first death was pretty clean and left me mostly fine later on- just a whole lot of trauma. The second of course beat it, I- Phil said and I know that my lungs, eyes, nose, and hearing were all affected. Not to mention the burns left my upper half and arms covered in a lot of burnt skin which makes sun burn more painful.” 5up felt an old fury rise in him, a constant calm destroyed by the nonchalance to his injuries. “Tubbs come’re I wanna check out your face.” 5up called.

“Tubbo your ear and nose could’ve been fixed, your throat too if you had a regen pot. The flesh is torn up and scratched, not gone. If they had been bandaged the right way it would have healed nicely.” 5up spoke almost confused. “Huh… Well it’s not like we had a doctor, he was with Schlatt probably tending to his side.” The non-smpers stared in some horror that a child would assume that they would be rejected from an enemy hospital- only by a flag they fall under. “Kara is it considered mal-practice re-injuring someone to heal them?” 5up asked entirely randomly. “If it’s consensual” “Never say it like that it’s for Tubbo” “....” They asked the other two and after an almost surprising yes they began preparing.

Tubbo leaned back in the medical chair, 5up is about to scratch up his nose- stuff it and give him a regen pot. It happened quickly Tubbo gripped the arms knuckle white, healing was nice. “It’s all healed!” Next would be the boy's ears, only one at a time. ~~The boy didn’t want to be deaf not a second longer then he must be~~ . The process is the same, a little slower. Soon the throat; the biggest pain in the ass, but in the end it was finished and the boy could speak better. “There we go Tubbs!” 5up was happy he helped the boy, there was no way they could ever recover what he already lost but they could fix some of the other damages.

“Tubbo have you thought of going back there? To get vengeance, speak your mind?” Gumi asked him one afternoon. “Sometimes but mostly there’s a part of me that wants to go back. Like into that lifestyle again, I guess it’s so endrilled I can’t get rid of it at all...” “Would you mind us getting vengeance though?” Tubbo laughed “I mean it’d definitely be nice- no killing them if you do.” “You’d be there too! You gotta tell them off!” Tubbo giggled agreeing bashfully.

And they were off- oh dear they really were. Tubbo didn’t know how to feel, ~~Dad-- Phil could hit him again because no one would ever believe a child over the Philza Minecraft- no one would ever think the nice man could hit his son.~~ Tommy could try and make him stay, he didn’t want to! What if Techno had rockets he wasn’t there to ban them! “-bo! Tubbo we’ll protect you don’t worry bubs” There was a kind smile on his ~~father’s~~ Captain’s face.

“That building on the docks was my technical home; thankfully it wasn’t in the blast radius thankfully.” “You picked a good place, the docks look fantastic!” Kara complimented the others agreeing. “Aww shucks it was nice project!” Apparently most adults didn’t expect, the you know child to have built the docks and assumably the few buildings on them. “Thank you for saying that Tubbo I’m adding that to the list to beat the shit out of them.” Kara remarked quietly Tubbo ignored that for the most part.

“Ahhh the sea is always lovely but gods it’s good to be on land!” The Captain was always happy to land after a journey. “Hey these lands aren’t public where’s your invite?” A man recognized as Punz questioned, trident hanging in his hand loosely. “Oh we’re not staying- just came across in our journey. What’s the place called?” Kara answered sweetly, Tubbo stood behind them, out of sight out of mind. “This is the last remaining lands of L’manburg I’d not go much farther then this dock, lands infected.” “Really there is nowhere safe?” “No most of the greater lands are covered, only places good for most anyone are the snow biomes but with your gear there I’d not tread to anywhere but the abandoned town.” a burly creeper, Sam a nice man apparently mentioned somewhere behind Punz.

Tubbo mentioned there’d be one safe haven that could be used to make protective gear for the bunch. Thankfully they found one and the other four were made easily. “Why do we need the suits?” “The Egg- the red stuff is dangerous, some people fall in love and worship it. Others hate it, they just take longer to convert. Some don’t feel anything about it like myself, they probably hate that more... I just can’t interact with it safely.” “Wait but you said you were neutral?” The Captain pondered. “The Egg makes me very sad, depressed, and… suicidal. I see so much death.” the boy explained shuddering. They put on the suits quicker.

Walking around they stared at the sheer destruction and state of the server in horror, the boy was used to it however. “My area was taken over, not pog.” The area was worse than ruined, a burnt down building crushed in sickly red vines. “I thought you said your house was elsewhere?” 5up asked. “Well I had quite a few homes. Technically 4, however 2 are destroyed. Including my first house here. Finally lit on fire after being looted for a few weeks.”

“Ooooh tourists you should come to the INNIT HOTEL! Wait, how do you know to wear hazmat suits?” “We were handed some upon entering, what happened to this place if you don’t mind me asking?” Kara asked politely. “Well long story short like 8 wars? A few men made craters, way too many withers, an egg, and like 2 gods one is imprisoned don’t worry.” Tommy explained. “Wait like 8?” The Captain asked Tommy hummed “There was the Disc war 3 wars relating to a crater a bit that way, like 3 pet wars? And whatever other disputes people had.” “You’re no older then what 19? How?” Tommy only shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so stupid and made a technical 7 plot holes


	2. Not a chapter soon shall be gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^-^

I skipped so many things- the plot is destroyed. I wrote in the Egg, Tubbo somehow knows how it works. That and L'manburg was destroyed again.

I'll be rewriting the first few chapters and will delete the originals :)  
See you all soon

It is fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming down here :)


End file.
